Electrical connector coupling assemblies have a wide variety of applications in the military and civilian sectors. Such connectors are designed to operate in extreme environmental conditions such as those imposed in high altitute flight. The connectors are sealed to withstand such conditions as moisture condensation, corona, flashover, and vibrations, providing a completely environmental resistant assembly when the connector assembly halves are mated. Conventionally, a connector assembly comprises a plug and a receptacle shell and is coupled and disengaged by twisting the plug assembly along a helical pathway around the receptacle shell, by means of threads or a bayonet coupling system. However, this method of uncoupling of the connector shell assembly is not adequate for those applications where a rapid disconnect of the connector assembly is needed. A quick release mechanism relying only on an axially applied external force is used to meet such requirements.
The needs of customers such as the military may dictate the use of a lanyard attached to the connector plug assembly to apply the axially directed external force for quick disconnect. It is possible to obtain standard circular connectors with a quick-disconnect compression ring or coupler instead of a conventional coupling nut which has a threaded inner surface. The electrical connector plug assembly may be modified for quick disconnect use. In this form of quick disconnect coupler, an adapter which threads over the receptable shell provides an indented surface to mate with a compression coupler. The remote control feature of the conventional disconnect coupler may include a lanyard attached to the electrical connector plug assembly. In addition to the use of an adapter with compression couplings linking the receptable and plug portions of the electrical connector assembly, one variety of quick-release coupler assembly uses a collet or collet chuck system in which a casing or socket on the connector plug grips the connector receptacle shell. A remote control such as a lanyard may be used to open the collet allowing the connector receptable and connector plug assemblies to disengage. This form of assembly requires numerous individual parts and is of relatively precise and complicated design.
A quick release disconnect coupling assembly which functions to allow quick and remote control of the disconnect feature, but with a simplicity of design and mechanism, would be an improvement over existing art.
An additional class of quick release mechanism connector assemblies includes breakaway connectors. The electrical connector plug assembly of these connectors mates with the standard receptable and has a release mechanism to provide a breakaway function. They are used primarily to disengage fuel tanks from aircraft wings and guided missile assemblies. The relief mechanism consists essentially of an ejector spring which acts against a coupling nut. With this system, the coupling nut is retained by a ball and detent mechanism. When a lever holding the ball retaining mechanism is released, the heavily compressed spring ejects the plug. The clamp nut and receptacle remain in the aircraft fuel tank or missile. Special solenoids may be used for remote release of these mechanisms. Breakaway connector assemblies require relatively complex mechanism.
What is needed is a quick disconnect electrical connector coupling assembly which is reliable and can operate over an extended number of cycles. Breakaway coupling assemblies are designed to operate once. A quick disconnect coupling assembly may require versatility in operation as well as audible and visual indicators of its operation.